Enchanted to meet you
by IloveBechloeJoriFaberry
Summary: Es encantador, conocerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Karley Fic**

**Capítulo 1: Logan Rose.**

-**¡Marley, a levantarse!- **gritó la madre de Marley.

-**¡Ya voy mamá!**- se había terminado de atar sus converse blancas.

Fué al espejo, el brillo de sus ojos delataba algo, hoy vería a ella, hoy vería a Kitty, la maravillosa Kitty Wilde, su mejor amiga y su amor secreto.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras para enocntrarse con su madre ordenando la sala de estar.

-**Buenos días mamá**_**-** _dijo abrazándola por detrás.

-**Buenos días Cielo**- La mirada tierna de su madre la hacía relajar sus músculos, es un efecto involuntario.-Se hace tarde, ¿Vas a desayunar aquí ó en la escuela?-

-**Iré a desayunar con Kitty y Taylor** - la mayor solo sonrió, adoraba a esas 2 chicas, hacía a su pequeña hija sonreír todo el tiempo.

-**Entonces, te veo en la tarde.**

-**Sin falta**- abrazó por última vez a su madre y se fué a la parada de autobuses, era su punto de encuentro con sus amigas, sus verdaderas amigas.

Su sonrisa se vió esfumada al ver a Kitty abrazando amorosamente a Jake, el Puckerman, como odiaba a ese acercó rápidamente, no quería ser molestosa, pero tenía que interrumpir ese estúpido abrazo.

-**¡Marley!, ¿Cómo estás?**- preguntó la más baja, su sonrisa se hizo más grande al darse cuenta de que Jake se alejaba, pero la mano de Kitty lo detuvo.

-**Cariño, puedes quedarte, a Mars no le molestará ¿Verdad, Marley?**-

-**C...claro**- Las fuerzas se le alejaban, no podía derrumbarse allí, ¿su salvación?, Taylor, su mejor amiga, claro, a Taylor le podía contar su enamoramiento hacia la ojiverde.

-**Hola chicas. Jake**- entrecerró los ojos, ella ODIABA con toda su alma a Jake Puckerman, será por que al incio comenzó a molestarla por sus gafas y sus bracketts, ahora, sus rizos combinan perfectamente con sus dentadura pálida y bastant perfecta, dejó de usar lentes por lentes de contacto, se ve bastante bien.

-**Hola Tay**- dijo el moreno. Taylor iba a decir algo, pero la mirada de súplica de Kitty la hizo callar, si por algo se destaca Kitty es por su manipulación en las personas.

-**Al autobús**- dijo Taylor rápidamente, odiaba el ambiente de tensión que se hace cuando Kitty tiene algún chico.

Chico...¡Cómo desearía ser un chico!- pensó Marley al observar el amo que entregaba Kitty hacia Jake...

_Los deseos si se hacen realidad, querida Marley._

*5 Horas más tarde*

Marley se encontraba en su cama, estaba aburrida, así que invitó a Taylor para que se quedase a dormir, como casi todos los sábados.

_-Hey, Tay, ¿te quieres quedar en mi casa hoy?- Marley._

_-Vale, ta veo en la noche- Taylor._

Se hace de noche y escucha el timbre, sabe que es Taylor, y lo comprueba con la sonora voz, que tiene la rubia más alta.

-**Está abierto**- extrañamente su voz sonó mucho más grave que de costrumbre, esto alertó a Taylor.

-**¿Estás bien?**- preguntó al otro lado de la puerta.

-**Si, eso creo**- su voz era mucho más ronca, Taylor abrió la puerta y se encontró con Marley, esta le sonrió.

-**Pues, ahora explícame que le pasó a tú voz, ¿Estás bien?**-

-**¡No lo sé!, antes de que tocaras estaba bien, ¿Qué habrá pasado?**-

-**Pues tú voz parece la de un hombre, lo juro.**

-**Ja, ja que graciosa- la voz de Marely se ponía mucho más ronca.**

-**Seguro debes dormir, mañana se te pasará- decía Taylor con su voz de líder que tanto destacaba.**

-**Hasta mañana.**

Y durmió.

**_*7:00 am.*_**

Despertó por el grito horrorizado de Taylor, quien se levantó rápidamente y apuntó a Marley con un paraguas que se encontraba cerca.

-**¿Qué demonios ta pasa, Taylor?**-

-**¿Quién demonios eres tú?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**-

-**Soy Marley- dijo con seriedad**.

-**¡NO!, tú eres un hombre, Marley es mujer**.

Observó hacia abajo repitiendo "¿Qué demonios te pasa?" y miró su cuerpo.

-**¿Qué mier...?**-

-**¡Marley!**-dijo Taylor.

Se levantó rápidamente, fué al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su habitación. La camisa apretada que llevaba dejaba ver sus pectorales bien definidos, y sus brazos no eran la excepción, su barba color castaño oscuro se hacía notar, sus manos eran grandes y un poco más resecas que antes, sus venas se resaltaban y sus cejas era un poco más tupidas que antes y su cabello, era un poco más corto que antes, como el de Quinn cuando los había visitado en la escuela, se veía tan gay- río ante ese pensamiento,

-**¿Qué?...¿Cómo?**- se preguntaba moviendo su cabeza hacia Taylor.

-**Yo**-tragó saliva- **no tengo idea, pero estás guapo**- Marley sonrió cariñosamente- **Aunque pareces gay con ese peinado y esa ropa, Mars**- sentenció la rubia.

-**Gracias Taylor, eres tan tierna**- dijo con un sarcasmo notorio-**¿De dónde sacaré ropa?**-

-**¡Austin!, el te me presatará un poco de su ropa.**

-**¡Pues ve!, me duele todo el cuerpo, esta ropa me asficcia-**

-**Ok, ve a ducharte, hueles a mujer, y además... puedes conocer más a tú cuerpo- Alzó las cejas y luego se fué.**

-**Vale, hagamoslo**-

Se quitó rápidamente la camisa azul que tenía, su cuerpo era envidiable, aunque, no podía entender por que ese cuerpo tan escultural, creado por su afición al tenis.

Sacó la parte de abajo _"¡O Diós mío! es muy... empaquetable". _Se metió rápidamente a la ducha y comenzó a pensar en que pasaría con Marley Rose, ¿Estará de vuelta?, ¿Se quedaría así para siempre?, por otro lado podría conseguir a Kitty, eso la hizo feliz muy feliz.

Terminó de ducharse y puso una toalla en la cintura, luego espero sentado a que llegase Taylor.

-**¡Ya estoy aquí!**-

-**Genial, dame la ropa.**

-**Denada Marley, yo también te quiero.**

-**Gracias.**

Se largó al baño, se puso esa camisa a cuadros escoceses negros, también esos jeans ajustados y las converse blancas, se veía bien no podía evitar decir eso.

Cepilló sus dientes y salió del baño.

-**Te ves...Wow**- dijo Taylor.-**¿Cómo te llamarás en... ya sabes el cuerpo de... él**-

-**No lo sé, ¿Matt?, ¿Ronan?, ¿Michael**?-

-**Logan, Logan Rose**.

-**Quedará bonito, ahora a pedirle a John la identificación adiós**-

-**Adiós**.


	2. My Father

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo esta extraña (3) historia.**

**Capítulo 2 : My father.**

-Pues Marley , yo pienso que debes cortar esa melena por algo más…masculino- decía Taylor, comiendo de sus cereal.

-¿Y quién me cortará el cabello?-

-No sé si recuerdas pero, mi madre es peluquera…asshole.

-Yo también te quiero Taylor- entrecerró los ojos-¡Pues llámala!-

-Ok.. Ok. NO te pongas así-

*30 minutos después*

Y ya estas Logan- dijo Andrea sacando aquella bata color beige del torso de Marley… o Logan.

-Muchas gracias señorita Swift-

-Bien, me voy. Taylor, por favor cuídate, no comas tantos chocolates o revolucionarás-

-Si, como la vez que saltaste por…- Marley se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Adiós mamá, no comeré chocolates y saludaré a Mars de tú parte. Te veo luego.

Cerró la puerta y observó con un enojo en sus ojos a aquel chico.

-Lo siento, se me escapó ¿Ok?- dijo con los brazos estirados.

-Te lo dejo pasar solo por que eres una copia barata de un modelo y tus ojos siguen siendo tiernos- Marley suspiró.

-¿Y la identificación y documentos falsos?- pregunto el chico comiendo una tostada que había preparado.

-Preocupar no Mars querida- dijo con voz de Yoda Taylor.

-Eres un tonta- Pero aun así me amas- punto para la rubia.

Acompáñame a comprar ropa Alison-Dijo Logan con súplica en su voz.

-¿Dónde está tú madre Mars?

-Está en casa de Tía Meredith, se quedará allí por unas cuantas semanas-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces, lo único que hay que hacer es ir a comprar ropa de hombre, hojas de afeitar, shampoo- escribía Taylor.

-¿Shampoo?- la rubia solo asintió.

-No hay- el chico solo contestó con un "ahhh".

-Ahora, las llaves del auto- dijo el ojiazul.

-¿Qué?-

-Las llaves del auto, soy el chico, debo transportar a la dama- su voz sonaba con cortesía, Taylor soltó una gran carcajada-Ya quisieras "Logan"- prendió el coche hasta el centro comercial.

Y… aquí estamos, Mars, espero que no ligues a ninguna chica.

-Yo solo seré feliz con Kitty, rubia- replicó Logan abrazando a Taylor por detrás.

-Pues vamos, Romeo- dijo riéndo.

Compramos, ropa, comida, MUCHA comida, desodorante, perfumes, crema y hojas de afeitar, y una consola ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no puedo ocupar una consola?, soy un hombre, pero siempre eh querido tener una de estas, ahora, tengo el dinero necesario.

-¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero Mars?-preguntó Taylor conduciendo.

-De papá- frenó de golpe- ¿¡Qué!?-

-Pues… papá una vez me dio…

***FlashBack***

_-Marley… querida._

_-¿Si papá?-_

_-Cuando necesites dinero, debes sacar de esta cajita, es un regalo de mi para ti, no se lo puedes decir a nadie ¿Me oíste?-_

_-Pero… ¿Sí lo pregunta mi mejor amiga?-_

_-Solo puedes decírselo a ella, pero prométeme que no le dirás a mamá-_

_-Lo prometo._

***Fin Flashback***

-Vaya…. Pues tu padre era, un ¿buen hombre?-

-No sé si lo recuerdas pero nos abandonó a mamá y a mi- dijo con sarcasmo en su voz.

-No te pongas así- siguió conduciendo hacia la casa de las Rose.

-Ahora pequeño ojiazul, debo llamarte Logan-

-Ajá, pero no aquí, no quiero olvidarme de Marley-

-Está bien… Loggie- dijo riéndo-Ve a dormir Mars, te veo mañana- besó mi frente y se fué.

-Ahora podré conquistarte Kitty Wilde. Ahora lo podré hacer.


	3. Kitty And Logan

_**Disclaimer:Glee no me pertenece.**_

_**N/A: Rory en esta serie nunca apareció, gracias.**_

**Capítulo 3: Kitty and Logan**

— **Buenos días, Logan—** dijo Taylor, que había entrado por la puerta principal.

—**¿Cómo entraste?—**la rubia mostró la llave.

—**Me la diste hace 3 años...asshole—** Logan entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a comer su cereal.

—**Bien, te espero en el coche, rápido Rose, se hace tarde— **y salió rápidamente.

Comió rápidamente el cereal y observó su reloj "7:30", salió rápidamente y entró al asiento del piloto.

—**Ahora, te dejaré conducir para que te digan chico malo ¿Ok?—**dijo Taylor entregando sus llaves.

—**Taylor, te adoro y lo sabes—** encendió el auto color blanco y se dirigió a McKinley.

*15 min. después*

Taylor se había marchado a su clase de biología y Logan, Logan está en la secretaría de William Mckinley, para conseguir mis papeles, sonríe educadamente a la secretaria, ella solo le dirige una mirada asesina y continúa su vista hacia los papeles.

—**¿Y la señorita Rose?—**preguntó escribiendo en su computadora "Pear".

—**Se fué a mi país, es...ehm...—**observó el alrededor y miró "Irlanda"—**Irlanda, Irlanda del Norte, ya sabe, queriamos conocer nuevos países y... sucedió—**

—**¿Irlandés?, ¿Dónde está su acento?— **su mente recordó al Irlandés de esa banda británica On...One...One... Dir..¿Cómo era?, los que salieron de un programa de televisión... no importa, recordaba el acento de aquel rubio y comenzó a improvisar.

—**Pues, lo siento, no quería alterarla, mi acento es muy marcado—**dijo con un acente casi real, _"lo haces bien Marley" _pensó.

—**Qué considerado—** la secretaria sonrió—**Su clave de casillero, número de este, y su úte Mckinley señor... ¿Rose?—**

—**Sí, Logan Rose Gardner— **la mujer estiró su mano para que el "chico" la recibiera, lo que hizo fué besarle los nudillos_ "¿Por qué no ser cortés?"_ pensó.

Caminó hasta el casillero "315", lo abrió, observó su nuevo horario, guardó sus libros en su mochila y se dirigió a "Español", genial, Will Schuester.

Ató las agujetas de sus converse y estiró su camisa color rojo vivo, además desubir sus pantalones ajustados, le gusta su look, es rebelde y...encantador, tocó la puerta que tení escrita la palabra "Español", el abrió, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, nadie espera un alumno nuevo, menos el señor Schue.

—**Hola, soy Logan, el nuevo alumno—**Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a su acento (Quizás por que lo practicó todo el trayecto), el sr. Schue sonrió y lo dejó pasar.

—**Chicos, chicas, les presento a Logan, su nuevo compañero—** el sonrió, muchas suspiraron, pero el ojiazul observó a Kitty quien tenía la vista clavada en el libro de español.

—**Sientate al lado de...Kitty, porfavor, Logan— **el asisntió y se sentó alado de ella, sentía ese olor, era Coco Mademoiselle de Channel, ella se lo había obsequiado para el cumpleaños pasado de la rubia.

—**No me observes, me incomoda—**dijo aún con la vista en el libro, Marley rápidamente dirigió su vista al cuaderno y comenzó a escribir.

—**Soy Logan, ¿Tú debes ser Kitty, verdad?—**dijo escribiendo los apuntes.

—**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—**preguntó asombrada.

—**Eres la mejor amiga de mi prima Mars, me cuenta de todo—** Kitty observó fijamente los ojos de Logan**—Tienen los mismos ojos y color de cabello.**

—**Así es—**su acento irlandés puede que sea característico,no se demoraría en acostumbrarse, de echo, ya lo hizo.

_**/40 és/**_

Logan esaba aburrido, por lo que empezó a cantar bajo, no sabía si cantaba bien o cantaba como su tío Frank, tan solo pensarlo le dió un escalofrío.

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions _

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood_

_Miss "no way it's all good"_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around…_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

Kitty volteó, la voz de Logan era hermosa, mucho más que la de su novio Jake, más que la de Ryder, más que la de Sam, era una voz, como la de...Marley, pero en voz masculina.

_Like your less than_

_Fuckin' perfect_

—**Disculpa, ¿Te molesté con mi canto?, lo sé, pero es primera vez que lo hago y...—**dijo Logan preocupado.

—**Tienes una muy linda voz, Rose—** y siguió escribiendo

_**/Riing/**_

_Logan se dirigió rápidamente donde Taylor, mirándola podía decir que era muy hermosa, sus piernas era torneadas y muy bien trabaja...—_Sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

—**Hola Logs—**dijo sacudiendo su cabello.

—**Hola Taylor, ¿Has visto a...—**las miradas de Sugar,Unique y Tina le hizo senir...extraña, pero por tener la confianza como antes, se acercó a ellas.

—**Hola ¿Cómo están?—**Dijo sonriendo, mostrando su acento, Tina suspiró y sugar se acercó peligrosamente a Logan.

—**Soy Sugar, Sugar Motta—**y besó su mejilla sensualmente, la cara de Logan era... imposible de desifrar.

—**Soy Logan Rose, un gusto— **besó los nudillos de las chicas (y el chico) y se fué hacia Taylor, quien la observaba con una mirada de "¿Enserio?"

—**Yo quiero tenr a mis antguos amigos, no es algo malo, ahora, necesito ir a el club glee—**

—**Woow ¿Cómo es tú voz?—**

—**Ehm...—**

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

—**Woow... pues, tú voz es muy bonita Log—**dijo Taylor.

—**Que ternura eres Taylor—**dijo abrazándola y llevándola a caballo.**—¡A clases!—**gritó Taylor y Logan comenzó a corrar a su clase, ñes tocaba la misma.

/Biología/

—Señor Rose, usted será compañero de la Señorita Wilde—Kitty suspiró y continuó con la mezcla.

—**Ehm...¿Estás bien?,parece que...—**

—**¡Cállate!, ¡no te soporto!—**

—**E...E..está bien—** escribió el resultado y terminó la fórmula de aquel experimento.

—_Me recuerdas a Marley, como la extraño_—susurró y luego comenzó a leer de su libro.


End file.
